The general objective of the research is to address this question: What factors contribute to life satisfaction and what factors contribute to psychological symptoms in older persons? The specific questions for this research are: (1) To what degree do resource conditions themselves (social, material, psychological) affect the mental health of older persons? (2) To what degree do stressful events (particularly retirement, death of significant others, physical health changes, and changes in religious attitudes) themselves affect the mental health of older persons? (3) To what degree do resource conditions and stressful events interact in their effects? (4) To what degree is B.S. Dohrenwend's conceptual model accurate in predicting that psychological symptoms that appear after a stressful event will decline under favorable resource conditions over time? This research would also contribute to the general question of whether stressful life events are etiologically significant contributors to psychological symptoms, or whether they are confounded with stressful life processes. The design is prospective and longitudinal. A probability sample of 1000, representative of persons age 60 and older in Kentucky, will be surveyed five times over a two-year period.